


no one gave me the directions to dating sims in real life

by akutagi



Series: Sierra's Writing Block Kryptonite aka OTP Generator Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: Every sleepover the two had, they always had to choose a dating sim to play with. It had become a tradition, though the reasons as to why had become hazy over the years. What really mattered was that Tsukishima sucked at trying to woo the characters and Yamaguchi was laughing hard.--Playing dating sims at 2 AM can be so much fun, especially with little sleep and flustering questions. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Sierra's Writing Block Kryptonite aka OTP Generator Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	no one gave me the directions to dating sims in real life

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been having really bad writers block, and as a way to combat that, ive decided to make a series where i just try and write small fics based on otp generators !
> 
> i had to start with my all time favorite ship, with the prompt "yamaguchi staying up half the night to finish a game with tsukishima"
> 
> also this was all done in one sitting at 3am so, sorry if its not as stellar as some of my other fics !! <33

Every sleepover the two had, they always had to choose a dating sim to play with. It had become a tradition, though the reasons as to why had become hazy over the years. What really mattered was that Tsukishima sucked at trying to woo the characters and Yamaguchi was laughing hard.

“Why are you being so cold to him?!?” Yamaguchi asked, as he failed yet again to get someone from the generic lineup to accept his invitation to the festival.

“They kept talking about their love for birds. Birds are obnoxious and so were they.” 

Yamaguchi slid down more on the leather couch, slightly chuckling to himself. “Says the person with the weird obsession with dinosaurs.”

The blonde gave him a slight glare, but looked back over at the TV monitor. “‘Thought you said my interest was charming.”

“It is but..” Tadashi yawned, making it abundantly clear that he was getting ready to wrap up. “Just saying that you’re being hypocritical.” Sleepy Yamaguchi was a recipe for disaster.

“That so?” Tsukishima smirked when saying the next part. “That means nothing from you, considering  _ I’m _ the one always actually playing the dating sim.”

Yamaguchi already running on little sleep was a reason for concern. “Well, what if I prefer the real deal?”

Tsukishima paused the game confused. “Elaborate?”

There was no saving Low Filter Drifting Yamaguchi. “Like going after a character from the game but, yah know. In… real life.” He had started blushing and refused to make eye contact with his best friend.

“Can I have one example?”

Yamaguchi shook his head and tried to be eaten up by the couch with little success.

“Yamaguchi…”

Muffled, he tried to say, “Nope! Forget I said anything!”

He felt the cushions shift and when he turned slightly, the middle blocker was looming over him. “Tadashi. Speak up… please. I-I want to know.”

This is why Yamaguchi never stayed up and went to bed early. Because if he didn’t, he’d do stuff like this more often. “I’d go after the blonde semi-stuck up one, who once you know him, you’d see how when he’s upset he taps the side of his glasses twice. Or when excited, his dimple finally comes out. And how he gets irritated when I can't remember what dinosaurs would be good for travel. Or when I accidentally call him Kei instead of Tsukki-“ He realized the damage he’d done by shutting his mouth with both his palms.

Tsukishima starred and didn’t respond for what seemed like forever. In that time, Yamaguchi could feel his heart beating faster and his arms getting goosebumps.  _ Holy shit, I did not just do that. _

“You keep asking me why I’m always so obtuse or impractical with the game’s choices. That’s because none of them compare to the ideal person I’d want to date. He’s timid, but he’ll let you have it. Always a team player, who has so many freckles I always lose count when trying. His fascination with astrology goes right over my head sometimes, but if Yamaguchi giggles just one time while explaining, then it’s all worth it.”

They both stared at the other, neither gaining courage to make a move. That was until the host offered Yamaguchi a hand up, which he accepted. With both of them now sitting upwards and looking at the other, to the best of their abilities to make eye contact, Tsukishima looked like he had something to say.

“So..”

Yamaguchi wanted to say something too. 

“So…”

Pause. 

Tsukishima offered a solution, sort of. “I don’t think either of us want to talk about this at 2 am, but when we wake up we should. But, uh… in the meantime..” The confident Tsukishima’s shell was collapsing under the monitor's light. “Should we...go to sleep for now?”

“Haha, sure.” 

They both went to opposite couches but after thirty minutes of trying and failing, the pinch server made his way over to the other confessor. Mumbling, he asked “Mmnm what are you doin’, Yama?”

“Well we both can’t sleep and both of us basically confessed to the other so… I was wondering if we could cuddle?” He was nervous for a response, or maybe he was just cold and that’s why he was shaking ever so slightly.

Tsukishima caved in and moved to make room for Yamaguchi, who climbed onto the couch’s frame, his back now pressed against the leather. “Night!”

“Night, love you.” Tsukishima said, not processing what he had just uddered. This left Yamaguchi in a slightly terrifying euphoric state. Needless to say, he was excited for the conversations to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !! <3
> 
> follow me at @akutagi on twt for more ! (if you want) 
> 
> feel free to chat with me too !


End file.
